User blog:Fobarimperius/Universe 1: Night 9
Max gauns $1. max has $12. Fobar restores 1 sanity to herself. Fobar has 6 sanity All spells and cards refreshed Peepers is Player 1 Cadmus has 4 speed. Cadmus has 0 sneak Org has 4 fight. Org has 3 will Peepers must pass a Will -1 check or lose 1 sanity. Peepers passes Wandering to the streets of Northside, Peepers begins to see visions of things unbelievable. Perhaps new information has come? Peepers gains 1 Clue Token Cadmus must pass a Will -1 check or lose 1 sanity. Cadmus fails Heading up to Northside on a hunch, as Cadmus arrives, he gains unforseen knowledge from the air itself. As it wafts through his mind, he is greeted by a horrid headache. Cadmus and Peepers pass one another in the streets. Cadmus gains 1 clue token. Cadmus loses 1 sanity, Cadmus has 3 sanity. Sass cannot pass a WIll -1 check as he has 0 dice. \ Sass walks to the streets of Northside. Learning knowledge from the sky, he gains bizarre knowledge. The knowledge is overwhelming. As Sass walks, he is called to by Cadmus "Oh, it's you again. Cadmus, right?" "Yeah, has everything been going well for your search?" "Mostly, I managed to shut a gate shortly ago, so that helps" "Indeed. Let us hope we can end this before the ancient one comes." Sass gains 1 Clue Token. Sass loses 1 sanity. Max walks into Arkham Asylum, strolling straight to the receptionist. "Hello, what-" With the pain of his mind overpowering him, Max slams his money on the counter. "Meds, insanity, now." The nurse, surprised and confused, quickly leaves the room and returns with medications. Max, without any warning, quickly downs them. As he begins losing consciousness, he makes his way to a chair and falls asleep. Max pays $2. Max has $10. Max restores his sanity to 6. Org must pass a Will -1 check or lose 1 sanity. Org passes. Org wanders into the streets of Northside. A cold wind blows across Org, as if a whisper touching his skin. Org sees unbelievable images coursing through his head. As Org walks, he runs into Peepers. "Org, it's you. What brings you out here?" "I got a feeling. With the weird goings-ons, I needed to find some answers." "Agreed." Org gains 1 clue token Hyper must pass a Will -1 check. Hyper fails. Hyper wanders into the streets of Northside, seeing images in the mists of the street. Horrid things dance before him, and he is forced to avert his gaze after just a few moments. As Hyper walks, he sees Sass and Cadmus speaking. Heading over, Hyper is elated to see the others still well. "It has been some time. Glad I'm not the only one." "Ah, Hyper", Sass replies, "It's good to see you here as well. We're still working on the solution to save the city." Hyper gains 1 Clue Token. Hyper loses 1 sanity. Hyper has 4 sanity left. Headed into the graveyard once again, Fobar sees a horrible creature. Its skin slick and black, with its jaws opening to a void within, the creature hisses as it lunges towards Fobar. G8jdP1LN_Fk Fobar must pass a Will -1 Check or lose 2 sannity. Fobar fails. Fobar has 4 sanity. The terrible creature before her is too much to view. It hurts to look at, and Fobar's mind is harmed by its mere presence. Fobar must pass a Combat Check -2 or lose 2 stamina. Fobar has 1 die. Fobar gains +6 due to Sword of Glory. Fobar passes. As the terrible creature lurches to devour Fobar whole, she runs back to avoid the beast. Diving into a small hole near an open grave, the creature slides right over the top. With quick thinking, Fobar raises the blade, cleanly slicing the belly of the beast. The creature turns to come back for a second bite, however the pain from its open belly causes it to hesitate. Fobar takes the opportunity, wildly slashing its head until it stops responding and falls dead. Fobar gains Formless Spawn as a Monster Trophy Lumina makes her way to the woods and checks the trees. Strange symbols adorn the woods, ones that weren't here before. Perhaps a clue amongst them? Lumina gains 1 clue token Peepers does not have an encounter as she is in the street Cadmus does not have an encounter as he is in the street Sass does not have an encounter as he is in the street Max is unconscious at Arkham Asylum Org does not have an encounter as he is in the street Hyper does not have an encounter as he is in the street Staring at the city of R'lyeh, Fobar sees the glittering amazement of a city that feels almost half finished. Within the portal, a bright light shines. Fobar covers her eyes, and upon opening them she finds herself inside R'lyeh, the grass now replaced by a durable greenish rooftop. Fobar is now in the first half of R'lyeh As Lumina traverses the woods, she stumbles across a box. She doesn't know what's inside, but the lock is broken. Lumina must pass a Luck check to see what is inside. Lumina gets 0 successes. As Lumina opens the box, she finds a severed human foot. She recoils in terror, surprised by the appendage. Lumina loses 1 sanity. Lumina has 1 sanity remaining As Fobar walks through the buildings, avoiding the bizarre beings of the city that grossly remind her of the beast known as Cthulhu, Fobar finds a mysterious object. Fobar gains 1 clue token Another night passes. Another horror comes. A light appears at the Science building. Within one of the rooms, holding a corpse of a creature that science has found, the land of Yuggoth, arches, waters, and halls, has appeared. From inside the portal a human exits. At first it looks human, however it is little more than the remainder of a human, the being without the body. The ghost of the deceased stands at the entrance, enraged. Azathoth stirs further. He wishes to awaken, his conscious coming. Azathoth has 6 out of 14 Doom Tokens Category:Blog posts